


Burnin' For You

by Ketch22



Series: Classic Rock One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Bad Puns, Based on a Blue Oyster Cult Song, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Dancing and Singing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Pancakes, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketch22/pseuds/Ketch22
Summary: Dean thinks his life is pretty great, and then an impromptu karaoke session in the kitchen with his favorite angel causes things to get a little better.*Based on the song Burnin' For You by Blue Öyster Cult, I do not own the rights to the song/lyrics*
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Classic Rock One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657309
Comments: 29
Kudos: 148





	Burnin' For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Momtrash70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momtrash70/gifts).



Dean swung his hips off-beat to the opening notes of  _ Burnin’ For You  _ by Blue Öyster Cult as it blasted through the speakers he’d set up in the bunker’s kitchen. It was morning - well, noon, but whatever, they were allowed to sleep in, damnit - they had bacon, and at the moment, the world wasn’t ending. Yeah, he had it pretty good, and having it pretty good meant he could allow himself some air-guitar time. 

He sang along as he flipped the pancakes he was cooking. “Home in the valley! Home in the ci-tay! Home isn’t pretty… ain’t no home for mee-eee.” He held the spatula tight in his hand like a microphone and continued, “Home in the darkness, home on the highway. Home isn’t my way! Home, I’ll never be-ee!”

Dean quickly drummed the beat on the counter as he turned, then caught sight of Cas standing in the doorway looking amused. He might’ve felt embarrassed on a normal day, but this wasn’t a normal day. His face lit up and he moved toward Cas during the bridge, spatula held out in front of him proudly. “Burn out the day… burn out the night! I can’t see no reason to put up a fight!” 

Cas laughed and shook his head, which only egged Dean on. He leaned backward, rolling his shoulders and getting into it. “I’m livin’ for givin’ the Devil his due!” 

“Dean…” 

He stood back up, the wrinkles around his eyes visible because his face was split in a grin. “What, Cas? I’m burnin’ I’m burnin’, I’m burnin’ for you!” He laughed at the look of constipation on Cas’ face and kept going. “I’m burnin’, I’m burnin’, I’m burnin’ for you!” He extended his arms, now using the spatula as a poorly-formed air guitar. 

Cas rolled his eyes heavily and snatched the spatula away. “Give me that. If you’re going to do it…” He cleared his throat and raised the wrong end of the utensil to his mouth, which sent Dean into a fit of laughter. Cas glared at him and took a step forward. “Pay attention, I’m trying to do a thing here.” 

Dean straightened up just in time, and Cas began to sing. “Time is the essence, time is the season. Time ain’t no reason, got no time to slow.” He missed the next two lines because he smacked Dean with the flat end of the spatula, but Dean didn’t care because at least when he pulled it back up, it was the correct direction. 

“Time ain’t on my side, time I’ll never know. Burn out the day, burn out the night. I’m not the one to tell you what’s wrong or what’s right.” Cas poked Dean as he danced, deciding if he was going to get into it, he was going to get  _ all  _ the way into it. “I’ve seen suns that were freezing and lives that were through… but I’m burnin’, I’m burnin’, I’m burnin’ for you.” 

Laughter echoed through through the kitchen as Dean gripped the spatula and leaned in, helping Cas sing the next “I’m burnin’, I’m burnin’, I’m burnin’ for you!” and when the guitar solo hit, the spatula went flying as Dean grabbed Cas and spun him around in a circle. The angel wasn’t ready for it and stumbled a little, but Dean caught him and held him close. Green eyes flicked between blue ones and Dean wondered, not for the first time by  _ anyone’s  _ count, why the hell they weren’t together yet. Dancing in the kitchen on a random Tuesday morning with Cas was as easy as breathing. 

“ _ Burn out the day… burn out the night, I can’t see no reason to put up a fight… _ ” The song continued on without either of them singing, or dancing, or moving a muscle now. Cas was looking back at him with the same confused intensity he felt. The words sunk into Dean’s brain and he ran them back…  _ I can’t see no reason to put up a fight…  _ and all of a sudden, he quit fighting it. He leaned in, kissing Cas a little more forcefully than he would’ve liked to but sometimes you go in hot and heavy and worry about finesse later. 

Cas was still only for a moment as the shift in their relationship worked its way through his body, and then he became an active participant in the best kiss of his life. Years of pent up desire came out in that kiss on both ends, and after an awkward couple of moments at the beginning, they found a deliciously satisfying rhythm that had nothing and  _ everything  _ to do with that song. They were burning for each other, had been for as long as either of them cared to remember, and maybe it was finally time to see what that fire was really made of. 

Hands grasped at clothes until there was nothing between them at all but skin. Dean drank in the sight of Cas like a man that had been starving for beauty, and Cas didn’t look much different. He was suddenly nervous, he hadn’t been with a man in years, and even then the experiences were quick and dirty, nothing like what he wanted to happen here. 

Cas must have sensed it, because he brought both of his hands to Dean’s face and swiped his thumbs under his eyes. “The song wasn’t wrong, Dean. I’m afraid I’ve been…  _ burnin’ for you  _ for quite some time now, but we don’t need to do this if you’re not ready.” 

“No, fuck that. I’m ready.” Dean might’ve laughed if anyone else had been the one to say what Cas had just said, but there was nothing funny about his angel and best friend in the whole world finally admitting Dean hadn’t been alone in all of this. Cheesy or not, those were the words he needed to hear. He leaned in and kissed Cas again, and the atmosphere in the kitchen shifted quickly. 

There was no hesitation, no gentleness at all now - Cas was owning him and Dean fucking  _ loved  _ it. His back pressed up against the counter as Cas caged him in, reaching behind Dean to turn off the stove even as he kissed his neck. Dean turned his head a little. “The pancakes!” 

Cas huffed. “Yes, Dean. We’ve sufficiently burnt the pancakes.” 

Dean grinned like a little kid. “You mean… the pancakes are... burnin’, they’re burnin’, they’re burnin’ for us?” 

“Dean.” Cas’ bitchface was worth the terrible pun, and Dean kissed it right off his face. 

“Screw the pancakes, I’ll make more later.” He tried to pull Cas back to him but Cas turned him around quickly, bending him over the counter. Dean let out a huff but wiggled his ass. “Screw the pancakes, screw me… whichever. Both?” The second the words were out, Dean froze. He was always in control, always the one  _ doing  _ the fucking whether he was with men or women, and yet… here he was, presenting himself to Cas like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Cas laughed and it was music to Dean’s ears. This was how it should be, just him and Cas fitting together like they’d always meant to. So maybe this  _ was  _ the most natural thing in the world, and what did it matter if he admitted he wanted it or not? Cas could read his mind, he’d  _ know _ he did. 

Sure enough, Dean’s cheeky grin faded quickly to a slack-jawed moan as the angel -  _ his  _ angel, now - slid a single finger into him. It was weird, he didn’t remember getting lube but there was no pressure, no burning like he’d experienced before either with others or himself. “How…?” 

“Grace, Dean. The same way I heal you every time you get hurt on a hunt or by playing with that ridiculous grenade launcher.” As if to prove his point, Dean felt him nudge a second finger in and the digits twisted and curled, punching a moan from Dean’s chest. 

“Holy shit.” 

“Well, I  _ am  _ an angel…” Cas leaned down and kissed the tense skin between Dean’s shoulder blades. “Tell me what you want, Dean.” 

He’d never, ever been good at that. Dean dropped his forehead to the cool countertop and rocked back on Cas’ fingers as his skin flushed, hoping that would be answer enough. 

“Do you want me to fuck you? Or should we do something less intense for our first time?” 

Dean shook his head quickly, knowing damn well that  _ anything  _ they did was going to be intense, and he’d waited too long for this. “Fuh… fuck.” He groaned, rocking back harder as Cas added a third finger. “Fuck me, Cas. God damnit, just do it.” 

The fingers disappeared and Dean swore under his breath, but he wasn’t left empty for long. Cas’ tip pressed tentatively against his hole and his entire body went taut as he waited for the pain he was still sure was going to come, but it didn’t. Every inch of Cas sliding into him was pure, unfiltered fucking pleasure and Dean made an incredibly fucked out noise at how good it felt to finally have that last barrier between them broken. 

Cas’ hand pressed between his shoulders and held him steady as he began moving. “You’re perfect, Dean. I’ve wanted you like this for so long, I…” His deep, electrifying voice trailed off into a sinful moan that went straight to Dean’s cock. If he wasn’t hard before, he sure as hell was now… how many humans could say they made an angel sound like that? 

“Feels so fuckin’ good, Cas. Fuck, you’ve got me now, so take it.  _ Take  _ me.” His cheeks flushed again at the words that surprised even him, but he was past the point of caring. He was full in more ways than one despite the fact that he never did get his breakfast. Cas pulled him up until they were flush together and Dean saw stars when Cas brushed against his prostate for the first time. His moans began sounding more like whines as Cas held him tightly, kissing his shoulder and exploring every inch of his skin as he took him apart piece by piece. 

Each thrust into him felt like his body was releasing years of bad memories and bullshit, almost as though Cas was healing him from the inside out. And hell, maybe he was. 

The second time Cas nudged against that gland, Dean lurched forward, knocking the milk jug over and the liquid coated the counter. He gasped, but not from the dairy. He was dangerously close to cumming. “Cas, I’m -- fuck!” He reached down to grip the base of his own cock, amazed by the fact that no one had been touching it and yet he was  _ that  _ close. 

“Do you want to stop, Dean?” Cas didn’t stop moving. 

“Fuck, no, I… damnit, it’s been awhile, alright?” Dean growled, but he quickly felt the familiar sensation of Cas’ grace going to work inside of him and somehow, his orgasm quit building. It didn’t recede, it just hung there on the edge, thrumming through his veins and burning deep in his core. He tried to say something, anything, but all he managed to do was gasp and reach blindly out for something to hold onto as Cas pounded into him. 

That  _ something  _ turned out to be the spoon he had been using to mix the pancake batter, and it flipped over the side of the bowl and splattered all over the wall. He barely registered it, because Cas’ moans were getting louder. 

“C’mon, Cas. Cum for me, please… fucking  _ please…  _ need to feel --” 

His words died as Cas came, burying himself inside of Dean. It was overwhelming and  _ awesome,  _ and Dean was suddenly glad for the countertop under him because his knees gave out completely with the wave of grace that passed through him. He forgot about his own release completely until Cas stopped moving and instead wrapped a hand around his cock, relinquishing the hold he had on Dean’s orgasm and pumping him until Dean’s body was jerking and he was cumming all over the cabinets. He cried out, every inch of him sated and happy. 

Cas pulled him back up into his arms and kissed the side of his neck. “Come take a nap with me, I’ll make you breakfast when you wake up.” 

Completely spent, Dean was in no position to argue. He knew Sam would be home soon though and he’d just jizzed all over the kitchen, so he half-heartedly pointed to it. “Gotta clean…” 

Cas snapped his fingers and that particular mess disappeared. Satisfied for now, Dean let Cas lead him back to his room and they crawled into bed together, Dean curled against his side. He wanted to say something to thank Cas or to at least assure him that he’d never been happier in his life, but sleep was calling his name in a way that it hadn’t in years. He passed out without saying a word.

\---------------------------------

A couple hours later, Dean stirred. Cas was still there, solid and warm and  _ his.  _ “Mornin’, angel.” 

“It’s the middle of the afternoon, Dean.” 

He grinned sleepily. “You’re a dick.” 

Cas kissed him. “You believe that?” 

“No.” He pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes. “You’ve  _ got _ a damn good one, though.” 

“You’re horrible.” Cas chuckled quietly and the sound settled in Dean’s chest. He slid out of bed and put a pair of sweatpants on. “Where are you going?” 

Dean looked over at him. “Nature calls, sorry we can’t all be angels. Besides, gotta see if I can get the kitchen cleaned up before Sammy comes back.” 

Cas looked as if he was going to say something in response, but didn’t. Dean turned, heading out into the bathroom first and then made his way toward the disaster waiting for him. Cas was on his heels as he rounded the corner to the kitchen and Dean cleared his throat when he saw his little brother sitting at the table and staring at the stove with wide eyes. 

He took a second to take in the scene. There were burnt pancakes still in the skillet, cooked bacon still on a plate, and there was pancake batter and milk  _ everywhere,  _ not to mention the pile of clothes on the floor. 

“Uhh, Dean? Wanna tell me what happened here?” 

Dean looked at Cas and then back at his brother and shrugged, not even a little bit ashamed. “Blue Öyster Cult happened, Sammy. Nothin’ to see here, I’ll get it cleaned up.” He picked up Cas’ trench coat and tossed it to him, then bundled the rest of the clothes in his arms. 

Sam stood to start cleaning the kitchen counter. “Y’know what? I’m glad. It’s about damn time, I was beginning to think it was gonna take a village to get you two together.” 

Dean and Cas exchanged grins. “Nah, Sammy. Not a village… just a Cult.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Pink by Aerosmith will be next... drop your suggestions/prompts below!


End file.
